We Will Get Through This, I Promise
by emilxy
Summary: Based on Revealing deborah. But before the plan takes place, Castiel finds Candy and tells her off. She runs off back to her house where things go downhill. Castiel finds out the truth about Deborah and goes to find Candy. He sees how bad things have gotten and tries to fix it. WARNING: COULD BE TRIGGER ONE-SHOT


I ran breathlessly to my car. This day couldn't get any worse. Why wont castiel believe me? Deborah seems to have the whole school wrapped around her finger. It seems she can turn anything Into something bad. I let the tears fall as I rested my head on the steering wheel. I finally got enough energy to turn on the car. I couldn't falter the feelings exploding in my chest. It felt like I was being stabbed over and over while the conversation between me and Castiel rolled through My head.

_"I can't believe you! going after her like that. You could have hurt her!"_

_"Stay away from Deborah, me and anyone else I like. You disgust me. Just forget that I exist."_

_"If you ever do anything like that ever again Ill make you regret the day you were born."_

**"I already do." **I whispered to myself. I finally reached my apartment with puffy eyes and flushed cheeks. I ran inside slamming my door as hard as I could. I ran to my bathroom and took out the old, silver, dangerous and blood-stained friend. I held it over my skin. Castiel was the one who helped me stop. The _reason_ I stopped. I loved him. But he never would love me back.

That was enough for me. Stroke after stroke I covered my arms and legs in red stripes.

Castiel could never understand, You can't be fixed by the same person who broke you.

I broke down. I could end it all right now. I just don't know If I'm brave enough to do it. My white tile was now stained with red. My tear-covered cheeks were hot. And my hair was matted. And my body is weak and drained. The tears kept falling. I looked up at my bathroom counter. There it was, my sleeping pills. I reached my red-dripping arm and hit the bottle off the counter-top and saw it lay cold on the floor. I thought about all that has happened this week. Deborah arriving, no one believing me, The recording incident, the water bucket incident and castiel screaming at me, Telling me that I didn't matter to him. It was all just too much. I left because I had run into castiel and he yelled at me for everything. Rosa had a plan but I was to upset to take part. It probably didn't work anyway. No one would miss me. If I left everyone would be relieved and go about their happy lives. I snatched the bottle off the ground and popped the top off. I slowly stood and grabbed a cup that I kept on my counter top. I filled it with water. I counted.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Eleven.

Twelve.

Thirteen.

Fourteen. I paused. But knew I needed to keep going.

Fifteen.

Sixteen.

Seventeen.

Eighteen.

Nineteen.

Twenty.

That was all I had left. I slid back down on the floor and closed my eyes. The dosage was high it would surely kill me. I opened my eyes again and grabbed a towel off the bar and folded it on the ground. I rested my head on it while laying on the cold tile covered in red. I again closed my eyes. And drifted into eternal sleep.

**CASTIEL'S POV**

I can't believe she was lying. I heard deborah's voice over the loud-speaker speaking to rosa I think It was. She said terrible things about the school and me and candy. I had a fight today with her. She ran off after I yelled at her. I felt terrible. I said terrible things to her. A sudden feeling overwhelmed me my stomach dropped and I felt sick.

_I needed to find candy._

I ran to my motorcycle and rushed to the first place I thought she could be. When I arrived I jumped off of my vehicle and ran to her apartment. I banged onto the door. no answer.

I knew she wasn't going to let me in. I reached down and pulled the spare key from under the mat and opened the door and rushed in.

A strong familiar smell overwhelmed me.

_blood. _I thought.

"Candy! Where are you?" I shouted.

I ran past her bedroom and found her bathroom. The light was on and the door was cracked. I slowly opened the door to find her covered in blood. I rushed to her side and shook her awake.

"Candy! Candy please wake up! Dont give up please I need you! I was an idiot!" I shouted while shaking her awake. she finally fluttered her eyes open.

"Thank god. I love you." I said while pulling her close to my chest.

"Pills, I swallowed them." She said so quiet I could barely hear her. I panicked.

"Oh no." I whispered. Minutes later she threw up making her already small body smaller. You could see the pills. I was relieved. I set her down on the ground and cleaned off her arms and legs. I took the bandages and wrapped it around her arms. And I took a different kind of bandage to wrap around her legs. I picked her up and took her to her bedroom. I set her down on the bed, pulled off her shoes ans covered her with her blankets.

**LATER**

I awoke in my bed all cleaned up with bandages wrapped around my arms and legs. I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see castiel peacefully sleeping. _he did this, he saved me. _I slowly got up from my bed and pulled out shorts and a large t-shirt. I walked back to my bed and layed down next to castiel. _he looks so peaceful when he sleeps._ I turned back around to where I wasn't facing him and snuggled closer to him. I felt his arm snake its way trough mine and pull me closer. His warmth was comforting.

"I love you too castiel." I said when I remembered what he had said to me in the bathroom. I felt castiel kiss my head.

"I always will" I added. But he had already fallen asleep.


End file.
